User blog:Winthefight/Zeek
Zeek, As Himself. Zeek is a male about twenty-four years of age, and a rather skilled hand to hand fighter. He is a rather bulky person, and stands at about six feet tall. He has no close family or friends, due to a rather horrifying incident that happened in his home village, in the Order's region. Suffering from heavy schizophrenia, he often is seen yelling at nothing, or hunting animals while shaking his head a bit. He lives alone, in a small self-built house near a lakeside. He doesn't have trouble with the Mamono that live in there, due to his tendency to fight them off they have stopped trying to get him. A able farmer and fisher, he lives off of himself. His Backstory He lives in one of the Order's side towns, one known as "Lesenti" It was deprived of its name from the fallen "Lescatie". Lesenti had a corrupt capital, and a rather horrible system with economics. Over about thirty percent of the population were poor or farmers, like him. The Lord's controlled the goverment from the shadows, and eventually a heavy uprising happened. Many chaotic things happened, including killing, raids, and the overthrowing and destruction of the entire kingdom. When his home was raided by a group of about four men, his daughter was raped infront of him, and his wife was killed. During this time he blacked out, and came back to him holding a knife in one of the mens skulls, the others dead. Soon after this, he gave his daughter to a merchant so she could be safe from him. He instantly started to feel guilty for his daughter's trauma, and couldnt get over killing them. An Order Squad was sent to take care of him once the uprising was stopped, and he once again blacked out. Coming back to his senses again, his left rib was broken, while he had a sword in one of the Order soliders chest. His last words were rather traumatizing for him. "Make sure.. m-my wife.. knows I died like this.. from you." After this, he instantly made an effort to save him, but failed. He left the kingdom, and moves to the Mist Region. Due to heavy isolation, he felt like the souls of the soliders and people he killed were watching him. This is when his mental disorder started to take effect. His Schizophrenia When it started, it was rather small, unnoticable whispers. Due to his isolation though, he focused on them, and they began to become worse. He is now attacked by random yells in his ears, and cant help but try best to hide them or yell at them back. Soon during this, a tricky Devil convinced him that the souls were watching him with anger. He believed this despite trying to not, and soon began to see their dismembered, rotting bodies. He can touch them and fight them to his suprise, and will do this whenever they appear. He seems to look crazy to others, though. He started to not want to be around humans due to what he did and the guilt from it, so he completely stopped visiting human settlements. Category:Blog posts